happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Appy: The Missing Blog Posts
These posts were removed from Happy Appy for certain reasons. Here are 9 posts, in chronological order, with bonus endings. Over time, more posts will be added. February 23rd, 2011 This was to be added after the beginning sentence of the first post to extend the opening sentence. This is what the first sentence would have looked like if the paragraph was added; Hello. I will be using you because I am discovering about a show called Happy Appy. You see, I've been fascinated with missing TV shows, episodes, and movies. But, even though I'm die-hard on finding London after Midnight by Lon Chaney and Him (the 1974 film where a man has a sickening obsession with Jesus), I want to seek out a TV show that was missing for about 12 years now. It was called Happy Appy, and it was a kid's television show that was shown on Nickelodeon. June 1st, 2011 An interview that would have explained why Gerasim was gone for a long time. Hello, it's me again. Today, I will tell you the reason why I was gone so long; when they found Costo's body, they thought I was the murderer, and so they took me to court. On May 29th, I was found innocent, due to lack of evidence, because the body disappeared one day. Odd... I was looking up “Happy Appy” on YouTube, I found a video that said “Kevin Costo Interview – Audio Only!”, so I watched it. Here's a transcript; Interviewer: Are you Kevin Costo? KC: Yes. Interviewer: The one who worked on Happy Appy? '' ''KC: Yes. '' ''Interviewer: How did you get the job for Happy Appy? '' ''KC: I had just graduated from a art college in 1998. I heard about Nickelodeon Studios, who were making cartoons. I decided to apply, and later, I got the job. '' ''Interviewer: What happened on the day you made the Happy Appy model? '' ''KC: So, we had to make a cute-looking puppet for the show. We started with a stick, then made an apple out of clay. We added baby-blue eyes, added pupils so he would look more cuter, added huge green lips, and clay arms. Finally, we added a stem and a leaf. We thought it was perfect for the show. '' ''Interviewer: Who voiced Happy Appy? '' ''KC: I don't remember his name, but I do remember who he was from. It was a show called Fright House Screamers, where four teenagers would spend the night at haunted places. '' ''Interviewer: What happened to Fright House Screamers? '' ''KC: When they were filming the fourth episode, one of the teenagers was found dead in the location they were doing. '' ''Interviewer: Was the voice of Happy the teenager who got killed? '' ''KC: No, because when it was pulled, we were still making Happy episodes. '' ''Interviewer: Back to Happy Appy, why aren't there any surviving copies of Happy Appy? '' ''KC: That's a good point. See, Nickelodeon still has the tapes, but they're not releasing them. There have been bootlegs, but none show the episodes after episode 10. '' ''Interviewer: How many episodes of Happy Appy were there going to be? '' ''KC: 2 full 13 episode seasons. They only showed 10 of the first season before Happy was canceled. However, Jim says there's actually three seasons, but he was drunk when he said that. '' ''Interviewer: Final question: Do you know any of the other crew who worked on Happy Appy? '' ''KC: I only know Jim Forester. That's all. July 17th, 2011 The original end to the (fake) Happy Appy movie. He tried to crawl out with his only non-broken/decapitated arm. Finally, Happy died, while screaming to weird sci-fi noises. After that scene, it just showed the road, with the mashed up van next to his body. After that, it cut to a funeral, where kids were actually crying over Happy's dead body. One kid said "Why, Happy, why?". The next shot was the dead Happy, with blood on his broken teeth. It then cut to a 10 years later scene. The kid was talking to his mother, and the mother replied, but her speech was reversed. Then, the father came in, and talked about how bad Happy was, yet in a sarcastic tone. Then, he brings out a .44 magnum and shoots the mother. The child screams and cries to the mother's side. Then, the father's skin peels back, revealing the undead Happy. The next shot before the credits was Happy smiling over the bodies of the mother and kid.Instead of the theme song playing, a dark carnivally music played, with pieces of the reversed Revolution 9 and Napoleon XIV's "They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa!". A narrator said "His stomach was in two that day", "There were two, there is none now", "He's there, he's getting next to his sister with all he knows", and finally "He ceased to work in the underworld" Guess what the narrator was talking over? Happy Appy, with a bloodied scalpel in one hand, a bloodied X-Acto in his other hand. It slowly paned to the skin of the disguise Happy was under, like the magic trick episode, and stopped at the hand of the skin, which had cut marks on it. The episode then ended. August 2nd, 2011 Here's a question that I am going to try to answer; if Happy Appy predicted 9/11 accurately, then why did terrorists do the same to the World Trade Center? This might be a flawed, insane response, but here we go. Maybe the man who made it, upon seeing it again in 2001, told al-Qaeda or whoever was responsible to do that to the World Trade Center. I don't know how Happy Appy predicted 9/11, so there's many theories abound. August 24th, 2011 A second interview. Today, the same person who uploaded the Kevin Costo interview on YouTube added a new one; this time, of Jim Forester. He worked on some of the scripts for Happy Appy, including "Nate Needs Help!". Interviewer: So, were you one of thee scriptwriters for Happy Appy? JF: That's true. Interviewer: Do you know what happened to Happy Appy? JF: Well, we managed to pull off the first season just fine. We were all ready to begin the second one, until we were canceled. Interviewer: Why was the show canceled? JF: An accident. Interviewer: How did that happen? JF: A joke episode we did during season one had two smoldering towers, which were on fire. Now, it reminds me way too much of 9/11. Someone managed to sneak a tape and broadcast it on Nick Jr's channel. Interviewer: Final question; Who was the director? JF: Damnit, I forgot. But I can tell you one thing: He's most likely dead. October 29th, 2011 A post explaining some things about the Golden Apple. Includes the scrapped boss idea. Hello, and welcome to a post describing a lot more information of Happy Appy and the Golden Apple. First, I want to talk about the power-ups. You can select these by pressing the power-up button (Which is P) and clicking on the power-up. The first one you obtain is Water Happy, after you finish the sliding puzzle. Normally, Happy can't touch the water or he dies (luckily, there's no lives, so Happy can die a million times and you won't lose). However, with Water Happy, Happy's body is made of water, and he can swim through water. His only weakness, however, is cold temperatures. Then, there's Fast Happy. Happy is a lot less fat, his leaf is longer, and he wears goggles. He can run at a more faster speed, and his jumps go further than the other jumps. If he hits a wall while running (you can run while in the Fast Happy form), however, he splats on the wall and dies. Strong Happy makes Happy's arms grow more muscular. Strong Happy can lift up heavy items and throw them, and he can break weak walls, revealing hidden children to heal. His only weakness is that he's very slow, and can't jump as high as the regular Happy. Finally, there's Super Happy. He gets the bonuses of swimming through water, running fast and jumping higher without having to worry about splatting on a wall, and can lift up heavy items, throw them, and break weak walls. Unfortunately, this form is accessed very late in the game, so you can't use it to your advantage. Now, onto the bosses. The first one you encounter is Nega Happy. Like Shadow Link, he copies everything you do, and can even copy your power-ups. However, he has a weakness; Nega Happy is really you. There's a mirror that powers Nega Happy. Destroying the mirror (it takes 15 hits to destroy it) makes Nega Happy fade out of existence. The second one has no name, but I call him the Portal Man. When you leave the older version of the temple to go to the modern temple for the first time, a man made out of bricks from the new temple will form. To defeat him, you must push him off the bridge, which takes 11 tries to do. The third and final boss is (are you ready?) Miranda. She has some swords with her, and to beat her, you must actually kill her, by taking her sword and killing her with it. November 1st, 2011: Post 2 The third interview. Today, another interview was uploaded. This time, it was a interview with Blair Meyes. Interviewer: Blair Meyes? BM: That's me. Interviewer: How old were you when Fright House Screamers was around? BM: 15. Interviewer: What happened when you did Happy's voice on the first day? BM: When I recorded my lines, I think the two minisodes was called “Happy's Vacation” and “Hurt Happy”. Well, I did notice some odd things with the script for those episodes. In Hurt Happy, he ate an apple, which was weird, considering he was an apple. Interviewer: What was the worst thing that happened to you when you were on the show? BM: I don't like to discuss with people about it, but here it goes; I was once dragged into the studios by a tall man holding a rope, which was tied around my feet. After an argument, we filmed the episodes. Interviwer: That's just...horrifying, to say the least. Do you know who dragged you in? BM: I actually don't remember. The only thing I know about the man was that he was taller then most of us. November 10th, 2011 I haven't felt like I explained all the questions related to Happy Appy. The first question I shall answer is this; what happened to the beach jock apple in "Camp Aaah!"? Well, I forgot to add this part to Happy and the Oranges; in the beginning, Happy could be seen killing the beach jock apple, which could mean that Happy and the Oranges is a two parter with Camp Aaah. The second question is this; where is the playground? You see, they did film the playground scenes at an actual playground in Colorado. The only scenes they filmed in the studio were any scenes other than in the actual playground. They had two vans for Happy; one which was a miniature, and one which was a actual van. After the scene in the Happy Appy Movie, they bought a new van. After that...I don't know what happened to it. Also, the man who uploaded the three interviews closed his account on YouTube. But, he has given me one last interview; a interview with Ray Bollia. Interviewer: Ray Bollia? RB: That's me. Keep it quick, please. Interviewer: How were you involved with Happy Appy? RB: Well, it all started in Alma, Colorado. I was living there, until one day, when I was kidnapped by Freddrick. Interviewer: How did this happen? RB: It was 1999. Happy Appy had just been canceled, and all employees were fired. The director, who was charged with a crime, had moved to Alma, where he lived under a new identity. Interviewer: How did you get kidnapped? RB: When I was 7, I was being babysat by my mother's friend. Late in the night, the man kidnapped me, without leaving a trace. Interviewer: Where were you taken? RB: I was taken to a house that had the shape of a barn. It had tinted windows, three floors, and a cellar. It was also dark blue. There, Freddrick filmed more episodes of the sick show. Interviewer: How did you escape Freddrick? RB: After filming "Happy Rots in Hell" at his house, an anonymous person tipped the police, saying that the kidnapper of me, Miranda, Jenny, and Quincy was living in the dark blue house outside of town. So, the police broke into his house and saved the four of us. Freddrick ran away, though. Interviewer: Last question; What happened to Freddrick? RB: He became a creature known as "Forenzik". Alternative Endings The first thing I will add is a P.P.S to the end of the pasta; P.P.S. I haven't explained something. How did the episodes get on Nick Jr. You see, not all of them did. Only a select few aired before the show was canceled. How the others came about, I don't know. Maybe Freddrick, after Happy Appy was canceled, made new episodes, which were more low-budget and gorier. Now that that's out of the way, here's a ending that would have pushed the pasta to mid-March, 2012. It would have made Forenzik a shadow person. This has no new episodes or discoveries. This will be my last post on the blog. This is to tie up any loose ends. You see, I am absolutely done with Happy Appy. Last week, while I was walking in the woods, I saw Forenzik. Unlike most of the time, where I didn't have a weapon, this time I had a pistol. I fired at him until my bullets ran out. I then ran out of the woods as fast as I could. I would also like to tell you what happened to Kevin Costo. He was found mutilated in a bush, which was the same bush that I first saw Forenzik at. The reason why I didn't update for nearly 3 months was because I was suspected of killing Costo. After 3 months of trials, I was deemed innocent, which is true. Also, his wife committed suicide by pointing a gun to her head. I also would like to let you know that I burned anything related to Happy Appy I owned. I burned the badge, the letter that said "YOU CANT RUN", Happy's puppet, the tapes, the fragments of the old DVDs, the DVDs Jim Forester gave to me, the DVD I got in the mail, the photo, and even the safe. To make sure they were really destroyed, I ran them over with my car and buried them in the woods, somewhere near where I shot Forenzik. There wasn't a body or anything, so maybe he was in fact made of shadow, which is disturbing, because he could be immortal. Also, I decided to call the phone number again. It was out of service, but the recording was so badly distorted, it sounded like someone was dying. Also, I heard something shocking today; a man was run over and killed by a van. That's not very shocking for you, but there were two things that put this apart from any different accident. First, the man was 19, which means he was a teenager, and was around 6 the time Happy Appy aired. But, the thing is, his name was Nate. I'm not messing you, he was Nate from episode 4. Second, there was a photo of the van. It's odd how it looks exactly like Happy Appy's van. It even has the same license plate: HPY APY. I wonder: Was whoever who did it did it for Happy? Also, I think it's about time to talk about Fright House Screamers. That's coming in another blog, but that depends if I'm alive or not! Finally, you might be wondering: Who am I? Well, you might be shocked, but I'm ChipperNickel of the ROBLOX Forums. This ending would have made Gerasim commit suicide; October 2nd, 2011 I can't do any more of this Happy Appy thing, for many reasons. One is the risk factor of finding Forenzik's identity. Another is the fact that since I watched the episodes, I've gotten a lot more depressed. I don't know how, but I'm very depressed. You know what? I'm ending all of this right now. I'm going to commit suicide. Goodbye, and godspeed. -G.S. The last ending would have just killed Gerasim outright. Backstory; Originally, Gerasim was originally called Rodger Forstner, Happy Appy was originally in place of Forenzik, and the blog was originally a journal. August 4th: (Note: He starts going crazy by this point.) i saw happy today walk ing in the fields so i had no choice but to burn the happy puppet and the tapes. when i sahw happy burn his ksin melted showing his core which also melted i hope this kills him August 6th: (This is the last entry. Most of it is burned.) I ..... DYING.... BY...... SCRATCHES....BY...HAPPY...APP... Rodger Forstner was found dead, with some fatal scratches to his body. It's unusual how most people related to Happy Appy died, especially considering the same scratch marks happened to them.